


Cukrowe spotkania

by enntsu



Category: Original Work, Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i to wcale nie było nudne.❞





	Cukrowe spotkania

Ich wszystkie spotkania były słodkie, ale nie w ten sposób, co podkradane za dzieciaka z ukrytych miejsc ciastka i cukierki, ani jak czekolada jedzona w szary i deszczowy dzień, dla poprawy nastroju. Raczej jak tona cukru wsypana siłą do gardła, oblepiająca podniebienie, dusząca i łaskocząca gardło. Taka, od której chciało się jedynie zgrzytać zębami i wypluwać wnętrzności byleby pozbyć się nawet drobnego posmaku, nawet odrobinki, nawet ostatniego ziarenka.

Przy pierwszym wszystko tonęło w różu — od sali balowej, po ich bufiaste i falbianiaste suknie; od butów po drobne pasemka. Nawet perfumy przywodził na myśl coś uroczego. I różowego, oczywiście. Najpewniej jaskrawie różowego i obtoczonego w puchu.

— Rozalia. Rozalia Rosales.

Och, na litość bogów, nawet imię, gdyby mogło mieć dopasowany do siebie kolor, to w przypadku tej dziewczyny byłoby wściekle różowe, wtopione w pomieszczenie i strój właścicielki.

— Mirabella Lovelace.

I dobrze, jej byłoby raczej białe, ale jak ten cholerny wysypany cukier. Oczywiście, że jak cukier. Ten lawirujący wokół różowej waty cukrowej. Słodki do porzygu.

Przy drugim spotkaniu obeszło się wściekłych kolorów, ale kosztem dosłownego tonięcia w babeczkach i torcikach, które ktoś musiał zjeść. Oblane polewą malinową, zatopione w czekoladzie czy ozdobione wiśniami nauczyły ją tylko dwóch rzeczy — gdy Rozalia mówi ❝trzeba to zjeść do rana❞ wcale nie kłamie. I tego, że jej żołądek zniesie wiele porcji, ale jeszcze chętniej później się ich pozbędzie na środku zatłoczonej ulicy.

Trzecie spotkanie pozwoliło odkryć, że pod drogimi sukniami wcale nie skrywało się idealnie blade ciało, a raczej naznaczone poczerwieniałymi bliznami i, oczywiście, słodkimi tatuażami tworzącymi róże. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiała, że szminka może być naprawdę lepka, naprawdę ciężka do sprania z ubrań, do zmycia ze skóry i naprawdę wszędzie, a irytujące w smaku i zapachu truskawki mogą krążyć za nią przez dobry tydzień.

A przy czwartym odkryła, że dramatyzm i smutek prawdziwych rozstań może — przy odpowiednich słowach i wyskoku z drugiego schodka, by rzucić się w ramiona drugiej osoby — zostać zamieniony w kiczowacie filmową scenę — dalej wzruszającą, ale przede wszystkim słodką do zgrzytu i mdłości.

Ale nawet po roku, nawet wciąż roztaczając różany zapach i krzywiąc na widok słodyczy, niespecjalnie żałowała tych spotkań.


End file.
